Trivia, Evidence, Similarities and Info
Trivia, Evidence, Similarities, and Info * Ed, Edd n Eddy Z is just an alternate series of the Ed, Edd n Eddy series - it takes place two years after most of the events. * This flash series is rated T for excessive swearing (especially by Eddy). * Characters break the fourth wall through out the series so much, it's like there's no fourth wall at all. * The fourth wall seems to have come back as the series took a darker turn in the fourth saga. * There will be 5 Sagas and over 50 episodes, as stated by the creator. * A storyboard version of EEnE Z is available on FanFiction.net and http://theeenezplayground.forummotion.com. This is created by a different author, with SSJ5G/SSJ7G's approval. The storyboard version is notably different, but it still contains major elements from the original Flash series, like the School Wars. * In "Floss Your Ed" Ed said 'I wish I had a tail!' And in the prologue above it says the 3 Eds grew tails but cut them off. * If the viewer notices closely, the inside of the kids' houses (seen in episodes 6 and up) are styled as the inside of Ness's house (from EarthBound). The wallpaper's just a different color. ** Sarah's room also closely resembles Paula's room. * The series is set after ALL the events in the original Ed, Edd n Eddy cartoon series, probably set after the events of Dragon Ball and set after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog (game). * There is actually a reference to the regular series in every episode: where there is destruction done to the training site - at least thus far - in the following episode afterward, the area is shown without the impact craters. In The Destruction of Rathink Avenue, the Kankers physically destroy the cul-de-sac, leaving only Edd's house intact, except for the front door. Yet, in the following episode, the cul-de-sac is completely undamaged, as if nothing happened. (Note: These events took place in "Run for your Ed "). * In EEnE Z, the Eds appear to be the same height. * There are some outfit goofs when it comes to some of the characters, namely Edd, Sarah, and Kevin. Kevin and Edd are supposed to be wearing shorts, not long pants. Kevin's pants are the wrong color (black, not dark blue) and Edd's shirt is also the wrong color (orange-red, not red). Sarah wore different shoes: Episodes 6 and 7 she wore brown shoes and in Episodes 9, 11, and 12 she wore purple shoes. (always purple shoes). * In "An Ed is Born" Edd teleported will rolling the camera on Eddy, but Eddy didn't notice. * Ed is 5 feet 9 inches tall, Goku is 5 feet 7 inches... so Ed is two inches taller and he was only 14! * In the events of "Run Ed Run" before the Eds hit the sky Edd was hanging on to his hat and some figured he's bald. He's not bald, his hat makes his Saiyan spiky hair invisible. * The things Ed, Edd, and Eddy have in common with Dragon Ball Z. # Ed's big appetite is just like a Saiyan. # Edd's intelligence matches a Saiyan Scientist. # Eddy's temper is just like Vegeta's. # Ed's strength is just like a Saiyan. # All the Eds can survive in space without space-suits just like Saiyan. # It takes a lot to hurt Ed. # Without Edd's hat his hair is just like Gohan's hair when he was in high school. (Though what is really under Edd's hat is unknown.) # Ed and Goku get serious when they are needed. # Sarah's strength is just like a Saiyan. # Sarah's temper is just like Pan's. # Ed and Goku are afraid of needles. # Eddy and Krillin are short and bald. (But technically Eddy has 3 hair stings.) # Sarah cries loud like Pan. # Saiyans and the Eds can hold their breath under water for a long time and talk under water. Heritage Saga * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Corey, and Drew made their first appearance in Episode 1. * Corey is the only character and the only cousin with a tail (until episode 12, anyway). * Edd goes through a near-death experience in episode 4 when a Saibaman self-destructs on him. * In Episode 5 when it was a 1-on-1-on-1-on-1-on-1 sparring match Corey "accidentally" punched Eddy where no one wants to be punched - in the nuts! OUCH! * Ed fires his "Lazah" in Episode 6 when Prototype Androids hit his little sister Sarah. * As of Episode 9, all three Eds have a desire to train. # Ed to protect Sarah. # Edd to protect Peach Creek. # Eddy to protect his cash pool. * Eddy's only Special Technique thus far is the Kamehameha. * Episode 1 was Kevin's first appearance. * In Episode 2, it showed 2 flashbacks. * Ed once again references an internet meme in Episode 8 - when he goes to fight #12, his first move is to jump in from nowhere with a steamroller, crushing the Android underneath it, and yelling "WRYYYYYY!!!" before pummeling the steamroller with 91 hits until it explodes. This move fails to defeat #12, however. * If the viewer may notice, most of Ed's moves or phrases are mostly based on Internet memes, comic books, video games, or food. * In Episodes 6 and 7 Sarah wore brown shoes and in Episodes 9, 11, and 12 she wore purple shoes. * In Episode 6, Drew uses an attack that slightly mimics Future Trunks' Heat Dome Attack from the Budokai Tenkaichi series of video games, twice - the first unsuccessfully, the second successfully. * In Episode 5, Edd uses a variation of the Kamehameha called the "Magaru Kamehameha". It is charged and fired normally, but it curves past the opponent, and then curves around and attempts to strike the enemy in the back. This attack was taken from a DBZ RPG that SSJ5G/SSJ7G played. * The Sphere of the Sphinx was originally from the storyboard version of EEnE Z. * The Kaio-Ken is shown to cause stress nearly all the time in the source series (DBZ), but Kaio-Ken works differently in EEnE Z: If the user can control the level, it can be used without inflicting too much self-injury, but any higher and there is a risk involved much like in DBZ. * Episode 10 is the first time Ed actually uses the Kamehameha. * In Episode 11, Edd uses yet another variation of the Kamehameha called the "Scatter Kamehameha" to take out Power Prof.'s Chaos Energy Clones and injure the professor himself. This is derived from DBZ: Shin Budokai: Another Road-it was Krillin's Ultimate in his base form, though it is fired like a Kamehameha in EEnE Z. * In almost every battle they've had to date, the next level of Kaio-Ken was always needed to overcome the enemy, almost. * In Episode 8 Utonium says "Where's that DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald?". This phrase is from the SEGA video game Shadow the Hedgehog. (It was also used as an EEnE Z episode name.) * In Episode 11 Professor Utonium uses Shadow's Chaos abilities (Chaos Arrows, Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast and Chaos Control) during the fight between him and the Eds, Corey and Drew. * Professor Utonium's lab resembles the Final Zone from Sonic The Hedgehog (1991) for the Genesis/Mega Drive. * Professor Utonium mentioned Shadow the Hedgehog at one point series. * Proto-Metal Sonic resembles Mecha Sonic (created by Dr. Robotnik / Eggman in Sonic 3 & Knuckles). * The Chaos Emeralds are from the Sonic The Hedgehog game series (obviously). * Episode 11 contains a fourth-wall break when Double-D asks Drew and Corey to explain why they have such an abundance of Senzu beans. * In Episode 10 Edd and Corey did a Mental Battle. * Ed's jacket was destroyed 1 1/2 times. * Edd's hat was destroyed twice and 3 flew out of his head. * Eddy's clothes were destroyed 1 time. * Starting with Episode 9, SSJ7G began to narrate the opening and ending sequences of Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z over sepia-toned stills or clips of the previous episode. * In Episode 6 was Sarah's, Jimmy's, Nazz's, Jonny's and Plank's first appearance. * Eddy mentions his brother in Episode 9, saying that he showed him some stuff that "wouldn't compare to" the current situation. Could it be that his brother knew of his ancestry this whole time? * A some lines from the end of episode 12 were taken directly from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. * In Episode 12 Corey's head was dripping blood after fighting Power Prof. * Rolf's first appearance was in Episode 7 * Power Prof.'s first appearance is in Episode 8 * Jonny 2x4 & Plank were attacked by Power Prof. in Episode 9. * The Eds, Corey, and Drew have not lost a battle yet, though they have been quite close to losing a few of them. * Episode 11 was the first time Corey was the first character that used a move like the "Rasengan" from the Naruto series. * At the end of Episode 12 both Corey and Edd made fourth wall breaks. * Episode 12 was the first time the Eds used a Chaos Emerald, foreshadowing the events of the Chaos Saga. * In Episode 12, Corey lost his tail when Super Power Prof. blasted Corey with Chaos Beam, vaporizing it. * Super Power Prof. repeats history by effortlessly standing and taking Corey's Kamehameha without a scratch, just like Legendary Super Saiyan Broly had done against Super Saiyan Goku. * Jimmy doesn't have a retainer anymore. * King-Kai's first appearance was in Episode 12. * Edd used Split Form in Episode 11. * After defeating Power Prof. in Episode 12 Corey and Drew looked over the Cul-De-Sac while Edd is examining the Red Chaos Emerald in case new evil looms over the horizon. Chaos Saga * Sonic and Shadow made their first appearance in Episode 13 * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Corey, and Drew use red Kaio-ken in Episode 14. * The Master Emerald will be in this Saga. * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Corey, and Drew will use the full power of the seven Chaos Emeralds themselves (though in their own way). * Shadow has the Green Chaos Emerald again. He also fought Utonium and lost, as evidenced by his statements. * The Ray of Riches makes a return when Eddy heavily injures his Saibaman opponent. It is shot from his forehead. * Eddy also knows the "Blaster Shell", something he said he learned from his brother. Is his brother really more than meets the eye? * Dr. Eggman's first appearance was in Episode 13. * The moves that the Eds used in Episode 13: # Ed: used the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. # Edd: used Chaos Blade and Galactic Donut. # Eddy: used Special Beam Cannon, Blaster Shell, and Ray of Riches. * The 10 Red Saibamen are Bigger than Ed, Edd, Eddy, Corey, and Drew. * Episode 14 marks the first time Kaioken is used in a sparring session. * In Episode 14 Eddy and Sonic had a race, but Sonic won. * Episode 15 was the first time that the E Fighters fight the Sonic Team. * Knuckles first appearance was in Episode 15. * After a cocky Shadow's introduction, Drew swore and was finally told to watch his language by Double D. * As was the Sphere of the Sphinx, the Chaos Punch was also originally from the Storyboard version of EEnE Z. * Chaos' first appearance was in Episode 16. * Ed used Zappity Zap Zap in Episode 16. * Tails' and Amy's first appearance was in Episode 17. * In Episode 17 there was no fighting. * Sonic and Amy also did a awkwardly position. (It would be more funny and awkward if Amy was moaning.) * From the second half of Episode 15 to the second half of Episode 20, Edd has gone without his hat. * There is a deliberate fourth-wall break in Episode 19 when Corey asks Eddy "how many people will call this show a SMBZ ripoff" after they get four Chaos Emeralds back from Chaos by striking Chaos simultaneously. This is a reference to the apparently large number of sprite movies being called "SMBZ ripoffs", EEnE Z included. * In Episode 20, it had 2 flashbacks. * Chaos' transformations are just like Cell's transformations, except it's blue and only needs Chaos Emeralds. * In Episode 21 Corey and Drew transformed into ME Saiyans. * In Episode 22 the Eds transformed into E Saiyans. * For the first time ever, the Eds defeated the main villain. Revenge Saga * Takes place about 1 year after the defeat of Power Prof. * Takes place 11 months after the defeat of Chaos. * Zach will finally have a non flashback appearance in the series. * Ed, Edd, and Eddy are 15, Corey is 13, and Drew is 22. * In Episode 23 Corey uses a fire based attack. * The heroes finally learn of Utonium still being alive. * Mecha Sonic & Mecha Shadow made their first appearance in Episode 23 or 24. * The Chaos Drives have been upgraded sense the Chaos Saga. They now induce a 10 minute long Suppressed Super Form with four Chaos Emeralds worth of power! * Mecha Sonic & Mecha Shadow both have power levels greater then Chaos. * Corey used the power of two Emeralds to go into is Dark form in Episode 25. * Corey seemingly died in Episode 26, in his battle with Mecha Sonic. * After seeing what happened to Corey, Drew is able to tap into the False Super Saiyan power and nearly destroy Mecha Sonic. * As of the end of Episode 26, the Heroes have no Emeralds while the Villains have 3. * In Episode 30, the heroes (with the exception of Corey) discuss how obvious it is about Tailsko might be Tails' sister, and make yet another reference to the series' creator. * In Episode 32, Ed shouts, "I AM GORO!" at Mecha Sonic during their fight, and sprouts two more arms, referring to both Tien's technique in Dragon Ball and Mortal Kombat. * In Episode 34, Corey is seen holding a Poke Ball while lying in cover from the androids. This is a reference to the Pokemon games the creator was playing at the time, along with a few Pokemon creepypastas he had been reading. * In Episode 34, Ed is seen using box to hide himself from the androids. This is a clear reference to one of the creator's favorite series, Metal Gear Solid. '' * In Episode 30, after Corey begins beating down Mecha Sonic, Plank mentions a "litmus test", a reference to the Mary Sue Litmus Test. * In Episode 36, Cyber Mecha Sonic makes several references to his other incarnations featured in other fanfictions. '''PPG Saga' * Takes place 1 year after the end of the Revenge Saga. * In episode 38, Shadow is listening to the radio. A very obvious Big Bang Theory reference is made before the Townsville broadcast. * Eddy makes another reference to the shrunken role the Eds seem to have in this series in Episode 39. * Just like with Gero Sr. long ago, John Utonium was killed at the hands of his own creations. * Utonium is the first on-screen death in the series since Peter Jones from Episode 8. * Zach finally gets Corey and Drew to inform the team of the N.E.S.F., who were originally apart of the School Wars. * Drew finds some intresting information, regarding the Project PowerPuff vs Project Shadow competition. James Utonium was the one that sold out Gerald to G.U.N. * Sonic gained a new shoes and a new Super-Speed * Corey finally learns several techniques and abilities thanks to the training in Pendulum Room. * The PPGs have finished their rampage, and have exterminated every single being in Townsville. * Shadow decides to fight alone with the Powerpuff due the fact when in his all life he put the title of "Ultimate Lifeform" but sonic and knucles help him. * The Saiyans (away from the fight thanks to Shadow) fly from the other side of the world to Townsville in more than 5 minutes. ** An actual timer counts down the last minute to their arrival. * The PPGs reveal that their final forms are the result of absorbing their prototypes only five days earlier. * Corey's battle with the PPG's (especially Blossom) has an abundance of similarities with Goku's final fight against Frieza: ** Corey prepares a Spirit Bomb while the other heroes run interference ** Bubbles makes an ultimately futile attempt to stop it. ** Blossom and Buttercup survive the blast and incapacitate Drew and Zach with death beams. ** Buttercup kills the group's weakest member (Sonic). ** The death of said member provides a rage trigger strong enough to elevate the group's strongest member (Corey) to Super Saiyan for the first time in the series ** The Super Saiyan proceeds to very heavily damage his foe(s), leaving them no choice but to power up and past their limits. ** The villain then does something to make the battleground explode after a certain amount of minutes. ** The time limit then drags out for a much longer period than originally set. *** There's an actual timer for the countdown itself, but is relatively ignored for most of the fight. ** The immensely powered-up and pissed villain gains relatively brief control of the fight, but begins to rapidly lose strength due to overexertion. ** The villain attempts to obliterate the Super Saiyan, taunts them (thinking they won) only for the Super Saiyan to ambush them with a surprise boot to the head ** The Super Saiyan finally reigns victorious via an energy attack fueled by righteous rage. ** The Super Saiyan narrowly escapes the battleground mere moments before it explodes. * This is the only time when a hero (Sonic) dies in the series. However, he is revived soon after. * The first ever character poll was taken here, and the results were announced at the end of the saga. Check out Episode 47's after-credits sequence to see the results! Inheritance Saga * After seemingly many years, Ed and Eddy have finally grown out their hair. ** Ed's hair is ginger (technically orange). ** Eddy's hair is dark blue. * For the first time in the series, (one of) the Eds' scams are featured onscreen. ** Episode 48: Ed's Sea Ranch 2 *** Involved catching all of the fish from the lake (including Magikarp) *** Ended in failure due to (as usual) Ed's shenanigans. * toonking911 has taken over writing duties for the Inheritance Saga. * Episode 48 was aired the same day (in America) that Dragon Ball Super premiered (in Japan) ** Also aired on July 4th. Happy Independence Day, Eds! * Eyecatches are featured from Episodes 48 onward. Try to see if you can catch them all! * Episode 48 features a VERY hilarious after-credits sequence. * As usual, there's a ton of pop culture references that Ed makes. Can you spot them all? ** "Dragon, dragon, rock the dragon..."